Really?
by NoMoreStories14
Summary: ZASHLEY story bad summary


**Title: I Didn't Have A Choice** **Author: .live.laugh.love.me****[from our forum** **Status: unfinished**

**Prologue Just Hang On**

The young actress sat near the lake on the set of her newest movie, _Don't Ask_. As she flipped through the pages of her newly purchased book, she made little notes in the corners, making sure that she re-read some parts that she had not understood. Her lips moved along with the words in the novel, creating little smacks and ss's when she took little breaths. The weather was quite cold, explaining the warm jacket that she had around her, covering up her black turtleneck. She had worn low-rise jeans, in spite of the fact that it was freezing outside. Her high-heel boots did not mesh well with the leaf-covered ground. This was quite strange for an early August day. It was usually warmer up here in the afternoons, but here it was, three, and yet it was nowhere near warm. Quite frankly, the poor girl felt like her limbs had frozen.  
Swiftly, closing the book, she stood up, pulling down on her maroon jacket, attempting to cover the skin that had snuck out in-between the rich clothing of her turtleneck and jeans. The walk down toward her trailer was not a long one. She often came down to gaze at the lake - on warmer days, nevertheless - and had developed a shortcut allowing her to get to the needed area faster. Once reached the asphalt made for long walks at night/or whatever, her knee-high boots made soft _thumps_ on the gray floor.

"Ashley!" a familiar voice called.

She turned quickly, looking for the source of the sound. She couldn't find any. Suddenly, she felt a prodding on her neck. Looking up, she saw one of her best friends up in a tree, hanging from a low branch, poking her with a stick.

"Vanessa! What the heck are you doing!!! And...how in the world did you get up there?" the jean-clad beauty laughed.

Her friend in the tree replied, "I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time...now...I don't really know how to get out."

Her friend on the ground doubled over in laughter, dropping her book into the leaves in a motion of complete joy. They giggled for a few more moments, until Ashley called out, "Do you want me to help you?"

"Uh, no...I don't think you could. You're not tall enough, I don't think...Get some of the guys, they might be able to do it...Ooh! Zac's here, he might be able to help, yeah, get him!"

"He is? Why's he here?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't know...He was visiting us, coz he loves us girls!!!" the upside-down Vanessa chuckled. "Now, will you get someone? I have a feeling I won't be able to hold my hands down...or up... well, hold my sweater down any longer, and if I don't, it just might fall off. I dunno, either I lost some weight, or it stretched out..."

"I'm gonna bet on that it stretched, Vanessa! Here, hold on and I'll go get someone!" Ashley, picking up her book, ran off toward the main set.

"Well, I don't really have choice, do I?" said the pitiful girl hanging from the oak to no one in particular.

_**Chapter 1 Just Hangin'**_

Not five minutes later did her friend arrive back under the trees, behind her four guys, including Zac. Vanessa laughed a little to cover up her emarrassment before yanking Ashley towards her by the hair and saying angrily, "Why did you get _them_? They're the cutest guys out of all of them! You could have gotten Lee, or Lucas - "

"Hey! Those guys are my friends and they're cute too. Besides, these guys are tall. They'll be able to get you out. Just hold your sweater up and don't forget about it!" Laughing, the girl quickly ran out of Vanessa's reach.

While one hand was pulling her sweater up/down, Vanessa's other one was pointing at her condescendingly, "I swear ... when I get off of here, I'll - oh!" She was suddenly broken off as two of the guys, Jake and Sean began untieing her legs from the branches. She fell into Zac's arms in a bride-and-groom position, which left her to giggle.

Rolling her eyes, Ashley muttered, "Obnoxious," which just set Vanessa off more. Zac put her down, laughing along w/her.

"Thanks for getting them, Ashley! I don't know how much longer I would've beein able to stay up there for. Anyway, me and Zac have to go and talk to Kenny - oh, he's here too - now, and you guys have to go film, so... I'm sorry for having you guys come up here ... I have no idea why I got up there," Vanessa flushed.

Ashley flung her arms around Vanessa before the other could move, "Oh, I think I'll come with you guys. I haven't seen Kenny in for_ever_!!! Hey, Zac, when did you two get here? No one told me anything," with that, the brunette-turned-blonde ran over to Zac, getting a hold on his arm.

Her minor reported, "Oh, you know, we didn't really tell anyone ahead of time. We just sort of decided to come this morning. HSM2 is coming along great, I've already shot several scenes with Corbin. If anything, he's gotten worse at basketball over the summer than I did!"

Laughing, he pulled an arm over his friend's shoulder, at which, she wrapped hers all the way around him, "You know, Vanessa and I have done alot of stuff over here around the lake, and it seems to be getting colder and colder. How is it over at you guys' set?"

As Sean and Jake and Colinn ran off toward the set, Vanessa, Ashley, and Zac walked alongside of each other, slowing their pace. Whenever Ashley talked to Vanessa, she got the impression that Vanessa reacted in jerky movements. This made her uncomfortable until she unwrapped herself from Zac's embrace and began walking by herself.

At seeing this, her jealous friend ran to his side, pulling on his arm and touching him as much as possible. Ashley observed this, and by the time they arrived at her trailer, she had something figured out - Vanessa was tatally taken with Zac!

She stood by her door as Zac attempted at pushing Vanessa away and laughed a bit about her friend's persistance. "You know what Zac? I think I'll see you this evening, okay? I have to go check my email for anything from my sister, so, I'll...umm, see you guys later, kay?"

Zac looked at her hopelessly and nodded, deciding that he would indeed see her later and perhaps if he put himself all over her, Vanessa would stay away. No, he didn't dislike Vanessa, she was a really close friend of his, but the way she was acting right now was just really not what he had anticipated at coming here.

Once Ashley was inside of her pretty, decorated trailer, she really finally began to appreciate the heater that her mom had sent her. Taking the jacket off and warming her hands in the warm water from the sink, she felt almost grateful that her trailer was closer than Vanessa's, or the set.

She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, examining her long, curled eyelashes and pink cherry lipgloss. Her brown roots had begun to show and she made a mental note to schedule an appointment with the salon soon.

Ashley sat down at her desk and leant down to unzip her suede booties. In an attempt to jump onto the bed, she fell so hard that her body simply bounced off of the mattress and sent her flying sideways to the floor.

A strangled noise escaped her lips and she suppressed a smirk. Slowly, the fashion diva stood up and gently lowered herself onto the couch, picking up an interesting-looking magazine.

As she flipped through the pages, her breath hitched as she saw the _cutest_ black leather purse from Louis Vuitton. She quickly grasped a marker and wrote down the number and store item on a sticky note.

Lastly, she picked up her cell from her wooden desk and dialed Jennifer's number, geting giddy at the thought of owning this adorable accessory.

When no one picked up, she got a fretful look on her face that said simply and plainly, "I'm spoiled." Not that she was a little brat that got everything she wanted, but she was quite used to that exactly.

After a few more attempts to contact her sister, Ashley gave up and went toward her closet, randomly picking out warm clothes sho thought would be appropriate to wear to meet up with her friends tonight.

At half past seven, Ashley exited her little haven and locked the door. She had on a thick winter sweater (quite appropriate for the temperature outside), black jeans, and a pair of wallabees. On her hands were a pair of small, cotton gloves.

Once she reached the set, she could make out Zac, Lee, Vanessa, and Talan at the snack table. Walking towards them, she pasted a smile on her face, in spite of the frost bite she could already make out on her cheeks.

Zac saw her first. He put down his cup of iced tea and extended his arms toward her for a full-on hug. She laughed in a sing-songy note and embraced him warmly, resting her head on his shoulder.

As they pulled apart, she asked, "Are you drinking iced tea?"

When he nodded, she exclaimed, "What? Are you not cold at all?"

"Well, I am, but not so cold that I can't have iced tea. What, are you cold?" his hands were still on her shoulders. He could see Vanessa turn away quickly and strike up a conversation with a co-star.

"Um, well, yeah! It's, like, zero degrees out here! I'd rather have coffee," Ashley said, amused.

"Let's get you some then," Zac replied as he wrapped his arms about her and led her to the other end of the table - the one where he saw no Vanessa.**  
**

**Chapter 2 Coffee Colors Your Teeth**

"You know, coffee colors your teeth," Ashley's co-star Alene informed her as Zac gingerly handed her the extremely hot cup.

Smirking, Ashley glanced at Zac and they began walking away toward the little lake that Ashley enjoyed going to. She considered it her sanctuary, her little heaven with peace and quiet. Perhaps her only place of peace of mind.

She stretched out on the soft, white sand that curled around her in small heaps and holes. She busied herself with drinking her 'tooth-coloring' beverage and listening to the waves softly landing on the shore.

After a few minutes of this intense silence, Zac's voice broke the tranquil, "Do you often come down here when you're filiming?"

"Yeah, I think I do it quite often..."

"Why do you do it?"

Ashley was uncomfortable with this question. To answer this honestly, she'd have to explain about other issues that had been bothering her lately. And then it would take so long to explain all this. Of course, she knew what he'd say - he had all the time in the world. But oh, how she didn't want to!

"Um...just to relax, I think. It's like meditation for me, like, you know, sort of...letting out my emotions. The waves make it hard for me to concentrate on big things or my job, so my thoughts all end up melting together until in the end, my mind is blank. It's sort of reassuring," she laughed.

"I think it's healthy - I mean, once in a while, your brain needs the rest," he said from his sitting-up position beside her. His hands were connected around his knees, which were brought up to his chest. He turned his head to look at her. Something in his eyes clouded over and he said softly, "I don't know why - but something about my set over at HSM2 just isn't right...maybe it's the people who are there ... or who aren't(!) ... maybe it's what I miss ... but I dunno, I don't think this movie will be anything the same.

I mean, I understand that maybe with Lucas's dropping out thing and Kenny's broken leg, something has to be different, but ...all of it is. I don't know that it'll even be bearable anymore. I can't wait til you and Vanessa come for filming... someone will at least be there to brighten my day! I'm serious, Ley!" he exclaimed at her amused expression.

"Wll, Zac, tell me, what is so horrible over there that you would even admit that you like me and Vanessa? I mean, huh - you kept acting all mean on the set last year..."

"You know I was kidding, right? I don't hate you guys! Honestly! I'd actually LOVE to see one of your faces up there every morning!"

Ashley's grim mask metamorphed into a soft smile, "Which one of us, Zac?"

The brown-haired boy looked sheepish. He looked at her, a flush of red just visible on his cheeks. Just as slowly, he looked down and made a soft noise in his throat.

"What?" Ashley asked quietly, suddenly, the comical moment was gone. Her serious tone caused him to look up once more.

"Nothing, Ashley. I just don't think I'd like to choose between the two of you."

"Oh, I get it!" Suddenly, the girl laughed, throwing her head back in what some would call a sexy manner, but not Zac. No, not Zac.

"You get what?" he asked curiously, almost thinking maybe he'd said too much.

"You'd pick me! You lo-o-o-ooo-ove me! Zac, c'mon, tell the truth! You loooove me!" his co-star chnated quietly. She put a hand on his arm, not even noticing the shiver that went up her spine at the touch. (cliche!)

Then, in a moment of awkwardness, Zac began to get up. Ashley held onto him in hopes of him giving in to her at some point. As they stood up, Ashley lost her balance and fell heavily atop a prone Zac. They each let out a little huff as their air had been pushed out of their lungs and then as each of them finally opened their eyes, they found themselves face to face with each other. In fact, the proximities were so close that she could almost feel his lips on hers ... oh, wait! That's not supposed to happen!

**Chapter 3 Kissing and Sorts**

Her breath hitched and she looked at him. As he stared back, she made no noise or attempt whatsoever to get up off of him. His blue-green orbs locked with her brown ones and slowly, she began to smile. His eyes searched hers for answers, answers she didn't even know, but when she blinked, she finally realised what a position they were in. For several seconds, neither of them did anything, his arms were sprawled out beside him and hers held her up on the elbows. Her body lay exactly above his and she felt some parts of him she had never thought she would.

She giggled suggestively and made a little move with her hips. Zac closed his eyes quickly and she saw restraint written all over his gorgeous face. With a secretive smile playing on her pouty lips, she bgan to push herself up, when his long hands landed softly but firmly around her face and he pulled her mouth down on his.

Grunting softly, she made herself more comfortable on top of him, by putting her own palms on his cheeks and moving her legs up, bent, so that she was straddling him. Neither of them even knew that Vanessa and Alene had been taking a walk right at the perimeter of the line where Ashley and Zac's intertwined forms were visible. They never heard the girls' voices, or even cared if they had.

Ashley's mind was racing a mile a minute, _So...this is what it feels like to kiss Zac ... Man, was Vanessa lucky! ... Ugh, I have to go film tomorrow ... I'd rather be kissed by this sexy creature I'm on top of all day ... Wait. That means I have to go to bed now, in a few minutes! Oh, MAN!!!? ... I wonder if I should call Mom and tell her that my flight will be delayed this weekend ..._

Thoughts like these, of course, were not racing through Zac's mind, as they don't ever in any teenage boy's mind. Let's not even _discuss_ what was going through Zac's mind then, as it would be quite inappropriate for the current rating placed on this story.

By the time she began running out of breath, Ashley noticed that it wasn't soft, gentle, almost awkward kisses that they were having anymore. It was wild, fast, and almost desperate. It was french-kissing, making out, and all the rest of the sort. Finally, she pulled away slowly, and rolled onto her side, as Zac pulled his arms back from around her, putting his knuckles over his eyes in a stressed manner.

"Oh, mannn..." he mumbled slowly, as he rolled over to his other side, with his hands still over his eyes.

"What?" Ashley asked slowly. The shock/suffocation/surprise/anticipation/pleasure of what had just happened were still flowing around her mind and she was quite slow in reacting.

He looked at her sideways from his hooded eyes and a sly smile played on his lips - or what she could make out of it in the dim moonlight. She suppressed a giggle.

"I ... don't know what just happened," he answered, looking away from her. She put a well-manicured hand on his arm and rolled over, half-way facing him. "Zac, I like you. Really, but ... I had no idea I ever felt _this_ way for you. Now, is it just awkward?"

He looked at her, a guarded expression on his face, "I dunno, Ley, I think - I think I wanna figure some stuff out, you know? I don't think I knew that this was how I felt either. Hey - maybe it was a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing?"

Shaking her head ruefully, Ashley said, "I don't think so, slick! We're gonna have to talk, later, you know that, right?"

Nodding, Zac pulled her up with a grin on his face, "You loo-ooo-o-oooove me! Tell the truth, Ley! Dontcha???! Dontcha!!!???!"

The laughed and hugged the rest of the way back. Back to Ashley's trailer, of course. Ahem.

**Chapter 4 No Way**

"It's like this," Zac began a while later, as the two lovebirds were sitting on a couch in Ashley's trailer. "I ... donno why this uh ... happened ... but, I mean, for real, but I think that ... it means something."

"We've established that..." Ashley said half-mockingly in response to Zac's deep mundane thoughts. "What I don't understand is why we did it ... I mean, I don't recall knowing of those kinds of feelings for you, really! I just thought we were good friends ... nothing bad about that. And now, here we had to go, ruining everything!! Ugh, I'm so mad at myself!"

"No, Ashley, it means we _did_ have those kinds of feelings for each other. So ... I think that's the first thing we should discuss. Our feelings for each other. So ... I don't suppose you want to go first?"

"Was that a rhetorical question?"

"Uh...alright, I'll take that as a no - "

"That's what it was."

"Okay then... Right, well, I don't know what I could say, I mean ... there's nothing I can think of, honestly. You go."

Rolling her eyes, Ashley stood up and got herself a snack from a cabinet, offering Zac one, who shook his head no. "You're hopeless, honestly. Look ... I think that maybe the feeling's always been there. Maybe it's just never been developed. Maybe I do like you enough to stick my tongue down your throat like I did earlier today. But ... do I want to build these feelings to the max with you? It depends. I mean ..." she told him softly, all the while, softly pacing in the cramped space that she had between the door and the table. "I don't want to be too forward with you, since I don't know how you feel and it's all your fault, too. But if you feel like this could become something real, big, and truthfully amazing, then please do tell me, so that we can work on it. I don't want to ruin our friendship completely."

"We won't necessarily do that - "

"Don't argue with me, hotshot, coz you know exactly what I'm talking about. This is already quite awkward and now, if we don't do something about it, we could both end up hurt or in pain. If this gets to the point where it's uncomfortable, I'll quit the sequel."

She was, of course, referring to High School Musical 2.

"No!" Zac suddenly exclaimed, breaking her train of thought. She looked at him in surprise and watched as he put his thoughts together. "I think it'd be awful for the movie and terrible for the fans. No way are we gonna let it get to that point. Look, we should just forget about this. It'd be much easier to get on with our lives this way and it'd be much easier on everyone that we work with. Besides, while you're filming all your other movies, I'll be away and it'll just get too hard. You know what I'm saying, right?"

Slowly, Ashley nodded, her eyes misty and clouded over; a darker shade than usual. "That you don't like me."

"No, Ash, don't be that way ... " slowly, Zac got to his feet and stood in front of her, taking her hands in his, no response from her body in any way. "I love you, you know that, but ... if we were to start all of this suddenly, life for us would be too hard. Disney doesn't want us dating and neither does any other girl on the planet, I think ... "

"Ugh, you are just so FULL of it, aren't you?!!" Ashley scoffed, puching him away and recoiling against the wall, glaring at him, "It's like you're the one and only, 'Oh my gosh, look, it's Zac Efron, he's sooooo gorgeous!' or 'OH MY GOD!! IT'S ZAC EFRON!!!!!!' Well you know what, there ARE some beings on this Earth who don't care much for you and you know what? I choose to befriend them! Because ever since this movie broke out, your head turned several times its original size. And I don't like guys whose egos are bigger than the country they live in, because honestly - honestly? You're a terribly, terribly conceited little idiot. I choose not to comment on your ways with everyone who doesn't smile at you or ask for an autograph every time you pass by. Because they see the real you! And you are the most dishonest, cruelest, most disastrous disappointment ever to have been in a decently good movie!"

With that said, there really wasn't much productive reasoning going on in Ashley's quarters that evening. Unless, of course, you are one of those very few who consider that yelling loudly all the possible bad qualities about each other productive.

When the boy left her place at around ten, Ashley collapsed against the door once she locked it. She felt squeezed-out, crumpled up, uncrumpled once more, chewed up, swallowed, and spit out several times. She brought her hands to her temples and slowly massaged the soft skin.

_Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear ... that didn't go well at all! And now he hates me! The sweetest boy I have ever met hates me! Ugh, how could I let this happen!? Why did I open my ugly, stupid, good-for-nothing mouth?? Well ... let's leave the ugly out ... I do have a rather attractive pout ..._

She fell asleep quite late that night.

**Chapter 5 Reminiscence**

Within the next few months, she and Zac went back to filming, busying themselves, and trying hard not to think back to that night. By the time April rolled around, Ashley had long forgotten the incident, having not seen Zac for nearly half a year.

Not to say that she didn't miss him, occasionally. She often lay awake at night, thinking eagerly about what it'd be like to be back on the set of High School Musical 2. She missed all her co-stars, as well, especially Corbin, whom she hadn't seen since they wrapped up the tours.

On Easter Sunday, Ashley lazily stalked up to her dresser and grabbed her cell phone. Dialing her sister's number, Ashley sat back down onto her bed, still in the uneasy transition from blissful sleep, to being awakened by a loud and terribly annoying alarm clock as if the end of the world was approaching.

As Jennifer picked up on the other line, Ashley was just about ready to open her sleep-deprived eyes.

"Hey, Ash!!"

"Hey, Jennifer. What's up?"

"Uh .. nothing. So, how's filming going?"

"Ugh, quite slow, actually. So now, it's holding up our plans for the sequel," Ashley replied groggily, then quietly adding, "Everything sems to be going wrong these days..."

"Sorry, what?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing ... how's stuff with the CD going?"

"Nothing new, really, I've basically wrapped up recording. Now, we just have to do the photoshoot and all other additionals. It took alot faster than I expected ... I didn't really get enough time to enjoy it."

"I told you you should have written your own songs, like me. It feels much more satisfying, in my opinion. See, even if my CD release got delayed, cuz I get to add little stuff to all my songs and have fun with it. It's coming out, though, in May, you know that, right?"

"Oh, yeah!" her sister exclaimed on the other end, joyously. "Does that mean I get a free copy?"

"Haha, no way, sister. I need all the money I can get! Haha, duh, Jennifer."

"Sometimes, I wish you'd just call me Jen. Or Nini like you used to. What's so great about having to pronounce my entire name? I call you Ash. Call me something else."

"Okay, something else! You know, something else, I feel that this new name of yours is quite longer than the old one ... "

"Very funny. I'm serious! Just Jen or something. You called me that all the way up until you turned twenty. And let me tell you, that's kinda weird ..."

"Fine, Jen. I'll call you Jen. Why are we even talking about this, anyway?? Hey, did my purse come in yet?"

"Uhh, yeah, actually ... it came in about a week ago ... here it is - it's so cute!!"

"Haha, I know!"

"Do you want me to go ahead and send it to you?"

"Uh, sure. Hope it'll reach me in time, though. I'm going over to the sequel set in two weeks, they're tired of our delay in production. Come to think of it, everything's delayed. Even Zac's movie ... "

"Huh. Well, I do hope it'll reach you in time. I'll send it out this afternoon."

"Okay. Thanks, sweetie! I gotta go now, bye!!"

"Bye."

"Hey, Jenni - moose, goose, stay loose!"

"Haha, yeah, shake it, bake it, just don't break it!"

"Yeah! Bye, then!"

"Yeah, byebye!"

As Ashley hung up, she felt a goofy grin brush over her face and she slowly went into the bathroom for her routine morning shower.

3 3 3

That afternoon, Vanessa trudged toward her grimly, "Ashley? Zac's coming over to the set tomorrow. I just heard from Kenny .. "

"That's great, Ness ... " the poor girl was too busy stepping through grass in her new designer straps, for heels' sake!!

"No, I meant to ask - are you two together or something?"

"What? No! What made you think _that_?"

"Well, last time, you were kinda ... close ... weren't you?"

"Uhhm, no ... I don't think that's how we meant to ... be ... but um - couldja please help me out of this muddy area?" she wailed hoplessly.

Laughing, Vanessa jogged toward her (being the healthy-minded one, wearing sneakers) and guiding her by the hands, she managed to get Ashley onto some pavement. "Uh - you were saying?"

"Oh, right - no, we are not an item. You have NO idea how many times I've already told reporters that, ugh."

"Does he like you?"

"Uhh - I dunno, you should ask him, Ness ... "

"Oh. Okay, then. Well, I'll see you later then! Haha - don't get into any more mud, now!"

3 3 3

"Zac? Heeeey!!" Vanessa said cheerfully as she spotted him exiting his convertible.

"Heyy, Nessa! What's happening? I haven't seen you in ages!" he stated jokingly.

"Yeah, I know! It's like we're all just living in our own little worlds now, huh?"

"You have no idea," Zac said wistfully. A little too wistfully, for Vanessa's like.

**Chapter 6 Come Back To Me **

Later that day, Zac simply hung out with different actors on set and watched them do take after take after take ... after take ... after take. There wasn't too much left to film of this feature film - it was due out in May, so post-production effects have already started taking plae, and some actors had left home, for they had nothing else to film. Ashley and Vanessa, being the two main characters in the movie, had stayed behind for a few days.

One of these days, Ashley spent by the lake, sitting on a log, during her break. In her hands was her iPod, playing Vanessa's CD over and over again. She marvelled that the fact that although the songs weren't even written by her and were meant for no one in particular, they swiftly illustrated everything that she had suffered - with Zac.

The volume was turned up loud and she could barely hear the sounds of the small waves crashing upon the shore. She didn't even notice the soft thumping sound of someone's feet on the sand behind her. When she finally did, the fore-mentioned being was occupying the space next to her on a log. She abruptly turned down the song that was playing - Come Back To Me.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he answered back to her.

"How long have you been here?"

"About three days now."

"Huh. And what've you been doing the entire time?"

"I've been around. Watching and supervising some scenes. Mostly, though, I've been watching you," he stated matter-of-factly.

She blushed in a cute fashion and looked at him, clearly not believing their circumstances.

"Why? What's so special about me?"

"You seriously don't know?" he laughed.

"Zac, come ON! We had a huge fight and then, you left abruptly, I thought you never wanted to see me again. It made me really sad, yes, but ... it was an inevitable truth. I don't think that ... um ... how long are you going to be here?"

He hid his disappointment well. She had been so close to saying something important ... so close! "About a week more. I thought I should spend some time with you. I didn't like the way we parted last time and I'd like it if it wouldn't happen again."

"I agree, then ... there was just a little matter I wanted to - uh - discuss with you."

"Yes?"

"Uh ... what - wha - ahem, "she cleared her throat nervously. "I - uh - okay. I'm just gonna spit it out, then. Zac - when ... that time - the last time you were here and we - we - we kissed ... what - did - do you think we should - uhm - think it though - uh - more?"

His amused gaze gave way to a genuine smile until he laid a hand on her knee and looked her straight in the eyes. "Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you think we should discuss what happened??"

"Oh! Oh, right! Um," she blushed a deep scarlet. "I do. I really - think we should. It was important to me and I would like to know what it meant - to you, as well."

"Uhhhh ... let's discuss it tomorrow, 'kay? I sorta gotta go and finish up my supervising. Haha, it's ridiculous, I know, but since we kinda have to wait for you, it's my job now - I'm Jack's assistant."

Ashley lauighed, "Oh! Hahaha! Yeah, that IS funny.Well, you won't have the job for much longer - the movie's just about over and the director will have no job anymore ... tada! Haha, maybe ... d'you think we could - um - get together this weeknd? I mean just the two of us ... like, for a movie or something?"

He answered her with a vicious grip on her neck and cheek, his lips running all over hers. After a few minutes, she pulled away, out of breath and shy, saying, "Ooooh, I know what _we_'ll be doin' tonight!"

Laughing, she jusmped up and ran toward her trailer, pulling on his arm hungrily.

**Chapter 7 Sexy**

"HEY SEXY!!"

Ashley swivelled around at the words, a little surprised but mostly curious. The voice was familiar, but at the suddenness and abruptness of the opening phrase, Ashley couldn't quite tell who it had been.

She saw Vanessa all smiles and giggling as she looked out somewhere near the cameras. Following her gaze, Ashley saw Zac looking at her and laughing, seeming a bit frightened.

The blonde rolled her eyes and chuckled, saying loudly, "He really is, isn't he?" Then, she gave him a look. A sly, sexy, adorable look that graced her features lightly and made her beautifully pretty.

Vanessa lsughed and Ashley couldn't help but notice just how hard she had laughed. Looking at her strangely, Ashley edged away from her mark and let her feet lead her toward her friend Stephaney, who worked as a camera man. Or, rather, woman.

"Hey, I'll be right back, okay? But first, just so you know, Vanessa wanted me to tell you that she twisted her ankle yesterday, so she'll be limping a little bit, so try not to get her bottom half. She says it makes her look like a rag doll. _I_ say, what the heck. Anyway, so yeah, try to focus the cameras on her upper body and I'll be right back. Okay? Good, "Ashley added as Stephaney nodded. Then, she left toward the restrooms.

Just as she was about to open the door to one of the bathrooms, she felt a hand on her wrist. Turning sharply, she saw Vanessa glaring at her. "Why did you say that, Ashley?"

"What - say what??" this strange action had her a bit concerned. Following her to the restroom. I mean, really?

" ' He is, isn't he??' "" Vanessa mimicked her voice, overexaggerating it a bit. "I like him, Ashley, and I want him mine, okay? In situations like that when the chance was mine and everything was favourable, you had to go and blurt out something like that - you know how that even _looked_?" Not waiting for her reply, Vanessa continued, "It looked like we planned this! Like we are two stupid little schoolgirls who giggle whenever a boy's around! Why - WHY would you even do that? You know I like him!"

For some reason, her words infuriated Ashley. Who was she, to ast like he was hers? It had been _she_, hadn't it, that he'd spent all night kissing last night? So who was this-this Hudgens girl to go around trying to take him from her?

"He isn't yours, Vanessa," she answered shortly, containing her temper.

"BUT HE WILL BE! And you need to try and not get in the WAY of that! It's a fact, Ashley!! By the end of filming for the second movie, he will be MINE!!"

"Oh, please. Go bother someone who will care enough to even listen, Vanessa. I have more important things to take care of. Which, really, would be everything," the older girl said hotly.

"Oh, my god!" the brunette of the two screamed incredulously. "OH MY GOOD!!"

"Shut UP, Vanessa!" Ashley looked around wildly, hoping no one had heard her - her _friend_ letting go like that.

"Oh my goood!!!!!!!" she screamed again. "You just embarrassed me sooo badly!!! You know what? Back OFF, Ashley! If you can't help me, leave me alone. You don't even know HOW to help, do you? I don't know HOW I even dared to think you'd be of any help to me! And LEAVE. ZAC. ALOOOONE!" Then, she stormed away.

Sighing angrily, Ashley pushed the door of the bathroom and slammed it closed behind her.

LAlaLAlaLAlaLAlaLAlaLAlaLAlaLAlaLAlaLAla

"Hey, Zac? Come sit by _us_!! We can be much much more entertaining," Vanessa said sweetly, giving Ashley the evil eye.

They were sitting at a large table for a small feast. The filming had wrapped up and it was the last day any of them would spend in the set area.

Jack had scheduled a meal and then departures. Currently, Ashley was sitting near the head of one table, between Zac and Calvin. Vanessa was at another table with a few of her girlfriends from California. She waved him over and smiled that annoyingly cute smile of hers.

Slamming her foot down under the table, Ashley glared at the girl as Zac laughed. However, instead of what she had thought he'd do, leave the table for Vanessa, he said (just as sweetly), "Uh, if it's okay with you, Vanessa, I'd rather sit here. It's closer to the lake and not so windy as over there. You can come over here, though, if you want."

Ashley smirked. _Oh, I adore him. He knows what he's doing. He knows there's no room even for a mouse at this table. Oh, how I adore him. Take that, Vanessa!_

Although she tried to hide it, her face fell unprettily and showed her disappointment clearly.

"And that is how it's done," Zac whispered softly in her ear a little while later. So softly, only she could hear.

**  
Chapter 8 Kisses**

Vanessa and Ashley tried to avoid speaking to each other on the HSM2 set the following week - but what prevented them were their roles. As Sharpay and Gabriella, they had to talk to each other - and be bitchy about it - but there had to be eye-contact, no excuses. So that was rather unpleasant.

To work off her anger toward Vanessa, Ashley spent fun nights keeping Zac in her trailer and doing girly stuff to him. She's put his hair into a ponytail at the top of his head, add make-up to his eyes and cheeks (which had made him blush like crazy) and had even forced him to allow her to smother some lip gloss on him. Then, she took a picture.

She had promised him that she's keep it secret and to herself. He said he'd die if anyone saw the pic. But it was so adorbale and funny that Ashley found herself showing it to her sister a few days after.

Jennifer was visiting the set, bringing Ashley cookies, and saying hi to everyone (Ashley's purse having long since arrived - at the old set). They both squealed as Ashley zoomed in on the photo on her cell phone. Laughing, she managed to choke out, "Promise not to tell anyone! He'll kill me, I - I swear!!"

"O - okay!!" Jennifer laughed with her.

After a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter, which increased with every glance at Zac, they calmed themselves. Jennifer snickered, "So, what _else_ have you been doing in this room??"

Ashley spit out, "Nothing, big sis. Nothing I'd tell you about anyway, haha!"

Jannife's chin dropped and she stared at Ashley in disbelief. "Wha - how - whe - well - I - did you - have you - ?"

Raising an eyebrow, Ashley inquired, "Um, what?"

"Well ... have you teo ... _done_ it already??"

"Wha - no!! _JENNIFER_!!!!"

Suddenly, Jennifer burst out laughing and slapped her knee. "Okay then. Just making sure ... "

Ashley rolled her eyes. "And like I'd tell you if we did."

Once again, her sister stared at her silently.

"I'm kidding, you imbecile!!"

Oh!!" the older girl laughed.

The next few datys, Jennifer stayed with Ashley. On Monday, she left, so that they other girl could begin filming once more. Zac visited her trailer that evening. He paused before knocking on the door, and then said, "Ashley? It's me, open up!!"

A latch opened inside and the door swung open to reveal Vanessa in a skinky body suit.

His mouth hanging open, Zac looked at her and said, "Ummm ... isn't this ... Ashley's trailer?"

Shaking her head seductively, Vanessa pulled her door open a little bit more. Zac was suddenly overcome with his surroundings, shook his head, and said, "Um ... why are you ... wearing that?"

Looking down, the girl giggled, "Oh!! I'm sorta dancing. I have a dance class in town tomorrow ... and I wanted to practice ... " The, she made a humming noise in the back of her throat.

Swallowing heavily, Zac looked down and blushed. He was not used to girls doing this stuff for him. Then, he laughed, for the words that came out of her mouth finally hit him, "We're in New Mexico, Vanessa. We only came here two days ago. You don't know anyone here - so how can you be taking dance classes?"

"Oh - um ... I alrady signed up last time we filmed here, Zac. Doi," answered, lightly slapping his shoulder.

He smiled tighly and said, "Uh - I gotta go, so ... I'll see you later. Where's Ashley again??"

"I dunno. Why do you care? She's such a slut!"

"Okay. Yeah, I just have to talk to her. I'll go and try to find her, then. Cya," he said, waving his hand and turning to leave.

"Zac! Wait!!" Vanessa rushed out of her spot in the doorway and stumbled across the grass barefoot. Then, she grabbed his face in her hands and pressed her lips up against his.

Disgusted, Zac pushed her away by the shoulders when he heard a soft shuffling behind him. He turned around quickly to come face to face with the one he was looking for - Ashley.

**Chapter 9 Reconciliation**

He stood staring at her for a minute before the idea occured to him that he should say something. "Um ... Ashley, this is ... "

She looked at him warily, not attemting to move or interrupt him. "Yes?"

Sighing distractedly, put his hands roughly to his temples to attempt to calm himself. "How long were you standing there??"

"Uh - about four or five minutes, I guess. Why?"

"So you saw me walking away from the trailer?"

"Yes ... ? What does that have to do with anything?" she said, sounding distraught.

"I think - well," he looked behind him to Vanessa, whose smug smile would haunt him for days to come. He turned back to Ashley, saying, "I need to talk to you alone. Please. My trailer?"

"Uh, no, no. Why would we need to do that? Whatever you need to say to me, Vanessa can hear, right? She's as much a part of this as any of us. What did you want to discuss with me, Zac?" she said in a spiteful tone.

Now, Zac looked _really_ uncomfortable. He glanced between the two girls, finally blurting out, "No, Ashley, I really do need to discuss this with you alone. I've been trying to find you all day!"

"Aww, I'm sorry. Well ... why don't we go and have a little chat, eh? To make me feel better, at least," she answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He rushed her away from Vanessa's trailer immediately. Once they were securely out of earshot and eyeshot, he grabbed both of her arms and shook her gently. "Ashley. Please listen to me. You _did_ see Vanessa running out after me, right? To kiss me? If you were there for so long, you _must've_ seen me push her away!!" He was pleading and he didn't care.

Rollong her eyes, Ashley answered grimly, "Yes."

"So you understand, right, that I didn't initiate this??"

"What did you not initiate, Zac? Here I am, taking a walk, getting some fresh air from the absolute _hell_ I've been having on-set with your - your _girlfriend_," Ashley spit, referring to Vanessa and receiving an exaggerated sigh from Zac. "And I see you talking to her at her trailer. Then as you walk off, she runs up to give you a goodbye kiss. REally, if it weren't you, I'd think it was a very sweet kiss indeed, Zac, But _it was you!!_ And it _was_ you that is making my heart scream out right now, because I don't understand what I've doone - ever - to be sooo confused!! One minute, you're with me, the next, I catch you kissing her, then pushing her away - what is this?? Another hellish paln you and she concocted to make me so humiliated I wish I'd never even been in this movie?? Is this your way of getting payback for me - for me - for whatever it was I did to make you want to crush me like this???"

After her little rant, Zac had no idea what to say. "You say me push her away, Ash," he said hopelessly.

"And so what?? How does that help me??" Ashley wailed.

"I - It helps!! I didn't kiss her!! She ran up to me and kissed me!! I cam elooking for you and somehow I ended up at her trailer and she opened the door and I was surprised - I thought it was your tariler!! And as far as I remember, it was supposed to be!! But then she starts telling me that she wants to dance with me and some other unbelievable crap and I say that I'll see her later. Then I start walking away and she runs up behind me telling me to wait!! ... Then, she kisses me!! What can I say to make you believe me?? I - I ... I didn't mean for this to happen, Ashley! How can you think that I'd do that??"

Ashley searched his eyes for a minute of silence. She looked away, obviously thinking it over. Then, in an unexpected show of emotion, she flung herself into his arms with a moan.

&&&&&&&&

"Hey, c'mere for a sec," Zac murmured a few weeks later as he stretched an arm out toward his girlfriend. He was lying on her bed, worn out and competely exhausted from filing two dance scenes in one day. She was quickly applying cream to her arms, legs, and face, after a quick shower. Her hair was still wet and turning very, very curly.

She ran up to him, giggling, settling herself next to him excitedly. He turned slowly onto his back and grabbed her shoulders. Then, he pulled her down and into an exhilarating kiss. As her lips moved softly against his, she let a small sigh escape her, which certainly did not do bad for Zac's hormones.

He pressed his hands into the small of her back, which sent shivers up and down her spine. She whispered his name, finally, as his kisses got more frantic.

"What?" he asked groggily.

With a smile, she said, "Hols on. I'm gonna go turn out the light."

This time, Zac smiled too.


End file.
